


Bang and Burn

by disdainfullady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pretend married telepathic spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady
Summary: Telepathic spies having sex.  Or they would be, if one of them could just focus.





	Bang and Burn

_Oh god, it is so good – he is so good, how is he always so- oh god- something wrong about being so good.  So bad, it’s good, god he was such a dork back then, but hot even as a teenager.  Creepy to be thinking of him as a teenager considering what he is doing right now?_

_He has this way of making her forget everything, even – oh god – even her name.  Nothing else seems important._

_I should feel guilty – I do – yes there – feel guilty.  Calais was a disaster.  That poor courier – and it had to be inside information – which means there’s a mole on the team.  I can’t just -shit – focus.  Can’t._

Her head flopped back on the pillow.

_It’s no use.  Can’t concentrate._   _Love of my life and genuine sex god and all I can think about it what a fucking fiasco today was._

He paused, but didn’t move his head from between her thighs.  A lesser man would resent her inability to keep her mind on the task at hand.  But as had been demonstrated several times over, there was nothing lesser about his manhood, and he had never one to give up easily.  He decided to employ that trick with his tongue that was always a surefire crowd-pleaser.

_Better not be a crowd.  Too many crowds – too many girls.  Everyone always wants him, which is part of the problem sometimes – when everyone wants him, how can I possibly – it’s not that I don’t want him.  I always want him, but that doesn’t – can’t turn my stupid brain off. I can’t just forget – no matter how much I want to - I honestly didn’t see how anyone could think about sex right now, when whoever sold out the courier could be making their moves on us._

It was fairly simple, and didn’t require much in the way of reflection.  She was naked. 

Not that she had to be naked for him to think about sex.  He was pretty sure she could be bundled up like an Inuit and he’d still want to have sex with her.  Of course, it might be tough if she kept the layers on – but he was a task- oriented kind of guy.  And anyway, he could remove the layers.  If he removed her layers, he’d have to go above and beyond to make sure she stayed warm.  Scattered furs on the floor and a fire, and he could- they should think about an Artic trip – they could go to that ice hotel or something.  She always ran so cold, be fun to warm her up.

_Are you seriously planning a vacation now?_

It was called multitasking.  He could plan a vacation while working her to mind-blowing orgasm.

_Maybe I should be the one blowing right now, I just can’t seem to -_

Afterward, maybe.  After she got out of her head.  They’d already discussed the situation ad nauseum.  They’d agreed, that until they got further word from W, the best course of action was to stay put.    They’d pointed out that speculating on the whys and wherefores was only going to drive them insane.  She’d _suggested_ their current activity so they wouldn't have to think about it. And most importantly he was right in the middle of something when she’d decided to start this pointless frittering again. 

_I know.  Fruitless to fritter – not a huge fan of fritters, Bavarian cream any time- I thought if anything could turn my brain off it would be –_

Food apparently, he observed.  He sat back in amusement, abandoning – only momentarily – his efforts.  Her skin was flushed, almost blotchy, and he hated the worry and frustration on her face.  She needed to let him deal with the latter so they could face the former together.

_Someone sold us out, someone we know._

And she could focus on that, or she could think about how they were holed up in fucking France, in a gorgeous hotel with nine zillion thread count sheets.  If anything they owed it to themselves now, more than ever, to live life to the fullest.

_Yes.  Clearly our sex life will make his cold-blooded murder worthwhile.  I’m sure he’s sitting around in the afterlife going, well at least those two are boning again_.

Well they would be, if she could calm down for a second.  There was literally nothing they could do till they got new orders.  Anything they did could make things worse in the long run, and she knew it.  They hadn’t failed in their job – _We failed the courier_ \- No, they didn’t, he wasn’t their job.  They weren’t bodyguards, and he knew the risks. 

_He knew the risks, so big deal if he gets taken out.  He could have had kids._

That wasn’t what he was saying, and she knew it.  And he wasn’t going to let her pick a fight right now.

_I’m sorry, I can’t just focus on you when I know that someone in the agency is selling us down river, that the next body face down in a puddle could be y-_

“Don’t.  Don’t think that.  It wouldn’t be.  It won’t be.”   His voice sounded too loud in the almost oppressive silence of the hotel room.

“It could,” she pointed out.  _We take risks every day.  You talk about the courier’s risks, what about ours?_

He ran soothing fingers down her arms, little feather-light brushes of skin on skin, as he considered.  She was right.  They took risks.  And maybe someday it wouldn’t go well.  That was the cost of doing what they did.  But they did it because it was the right thing, and he didn’t regret it.  He wouldn’t regret it, even if he was killed tomorrow.  Because he got to do the right thing with her, and that made him a lucky man.

_Not that lucky just now._

Always.  Even when she drove him crazy. 

_Me too.  Always._

It was good that they had that settled.  Sure, they’d abandoned the life-affirming activity that would really help drive home the sentiment, but they could probably play cards while she continued to fret about everything she couldn’t control.

She sat up, a glint in her eye.

_Okay, buster.  Make me forget.  I can kick your butt at cards later._

He devoted his considerable talents to making sure she forgot everything for quite some time.


End file.
